Time Waits For No One
by Chibianime91
Summary: The Dark Tournament, a deadly competition that Team Urameshi has no choice but to compete in. But there may be some new hope in their corner. Yusuke shows up with a new companion in tow who might be able to turn the tide in their favor. Slash Yusuke/Harry


**Time Waits For No One**

**Chapter 1: New Friends and The Dark Tournament**

Summary: With this 'invitation' to the Dark Tournament from Toguro nothing seemed to be going right for Yusuke Urameshi. But with this new addition to team maybe they stand a chance. Yusuke/Harry

You all hate me don't you? Lol I am so sorry for the hiatus but school has been kicking my ass lately. But I'm back and I have a new and better rewrite planned for this. Thanks in advance for your patience. Here's a taste, I'll have the rest up in a few more hours and just for you I'm making this chapter extra-long to apologize for the wait. Enjoy and polite feedback is always appreciated.

* * *

Everything was supposed to be finished. They'd won the case, saved the girl and everyone was home without too much damage. So why was Toguro standing in front of him now? How the hell was he still alive?

Yusuke struggled to focus while in the rubble that was once the parking structure he stood upon. The power Toguro was emitting seemed to swallow him whole, just the spiritual pressure coming off the man made him feel sick. His limbs quaked with the effort it was taking him not to fall to his knees in front of the man gasping for air. Yusuke had never known fear like this. He had never faced an enemy he was actually scared to approach. Sweat dripped down his neck as Toguro's words seemed to echo through his very being.

"Two months from now a martial arts tournament will be taking place." Toguro explained. "It's the Dark Tournament, organized by greedy human crime lords and drawing on the most vile demons of the spirit world. Each criminal gathers a team of 5 fighters and the teams battle to the death. Humans enter for gambling and entertainment. Demons fight for _blood_, and the chance to win the prize." Steely gray eyes narrowed in cold amusement at the fear pouring off the young boy as his tone gained a teasing tilt. "You and Kuwabara are special guests at this year's competition. If you refuse, I will immediately kill you and everyone you know.

Yusuke could only stare in horror at Toguro's words. "If you want to survive these fights, I suggest you get _much_ stronger."

With those final words Toguro turned and left as quickly as he came. As if receiving some private signal Yusuke finally gave into his body's will and collapsed to the ground. _Stupid Yusuke, you got so scared around him you couldn't even fuckin move. _All he could seem to do is gasp for air. _You idiot, he's gonna kick your stupid ass! _

Green blazer over his shoulder and sunglasses firmly in place Toguro strolled away from the rubble he left Yusuke sitting in. Pausing by one of the buildings he looked up directly at the two demons observing him from the rooftop. Kurama and Hiei looked down at his figure both with murder and contempt in their eyes. Neither appreciated the threat on their families lives.

"I assume from your dismal faces that you've been invited to the competition as well. On Urameshi's team no doubt." Toguro paused smirked slightly at the glares he received. "Demons who side with humans will get no sympathy."

"Sympathy has never been a part of those fights." Kurama replied cooly.

Toguro merely gave a smile and continued. "As you know the teams are made of five so another equally cumbersome individual has been invited as well. For your sake I hope you can all play nice because if you want survive, you're going to have to get much stronger as well." With that the large man slipped into his blazer and disappeared into the night. The two demons remained on the roof as their opponent vanished.

Kurama shot a look at his friend. "What are our chances?"

Without sparing a glance at the fox demon beside him, Hiei merely stepped off the ledge and began to walk away.

"Don't ask"


End file.
